


you're jeongyeon. i write about you.

by postromantic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mimo are mentioned, nylon!nayeon, signal!jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postromantic/pseuds/postromantic
Summary: nayeon has amnesia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loosely (but not entirely) based on nabongsbunny au prompt on twitter https://twitter.com/NabongsBunny/status/1097487963045281792?s=09 
> 
> i just twisted it up a little.

jeongyeon wants peace and quiet.  
  
away from the loudness, pressure and stress, she finds herself in the park near her dorm.  
  
she closes her eyes once she has sat down on of the empty benches and just breathes in the cool night breeze.  
  
she hears rumbling, and with the smell of impending rain reaching her nostrils, she makes no move to stand up and run towards shelter or open her eyes at least. she sits still unmoving, even when the first raindrop touches her skin. the rain only grows stronger but jeongyeon loves the rain. she loves the smell of the rain, she loves how the rain cleanses what it touches. jeongyeon finds peace and quiet in the rain. it brings her serenity.  
  
then the rain stops. jeongyeon slightly sighs, preparing herself to go back to the busy tasks college has vested on her shoulders.  
  
what jeongyeon doesnt expect to see when she opens her eyes is a girl looming over her with an umbrella over the both of them.  
  
jeongyeon looks around and she sees it is still raining. she could have sworn, she heard everything stop though.  
  
she stands up and the girl adjusts the umbrella so that it could still shield jeongyeon despite their height difference.  
  
"what are you doing?" jeongyeon asks in her infamous snubbish tone.  
  
the girl cowers a little, raising her shoulders as she tries to slightly lower her head to hide her face.  
  
"i saw you--were getting soaked under the rain. i just had to."  
  
jeongyeon is slightly surprised by the response. people who know jeongyeon knows how it is better to just avoid her and simply keep their distance. this girl must not know who jeongyeon is then.  
  
"i was alright but thank you." the girl shyly meets jeongyeon's gaze and see jeongyeon's small smile.  
  
the girl passes the umbrella to jeongyeon making the latter furrow her eyebrows in question. the girl removes her jacket and hands it to jeongyeon, taking the umbrella back from her.  
  
"this should keep you warm at least."  
  
with jeongyeon's raisin fingers, she cant deny how cold she feels after getting drenched like that. she also cannot deny how her heart fluttered over the girl's actions.  
  
"you dont have to, but i appreciate it. thank you."  
  
it's quiet then. but jeongyeon is aware how late it is already and that the both them should go home at least.  
  
"i have to go" jeongyeon breaks the silence and she hears the other girl softly mutter an 'oh, right' which she found adorable. she wills herself not to smile at it though.  
  
the girl raises her hand already to take back the umbrella, but jeongyeon raises hers a little higher to keep it out of reach. "as a thanks, may i walk you home? it's the least i could do. it's alright though, if you say no."  
  
jeongyeon stops herself before she can start rambling and takes in a deep breath.  
  
"that's okay." jeongyeon doesnt know what the girl means but when she noticed how jeongyeon hasn't moved from her place yet she asks her, "are you still walking me home?"  
  
jeongyeon breaks out from her reverie and walks with the other girl, keeping up with her pace.  
  
they talk about the rain.  
  
turns out, the girl doesnt like the rain. and jeongyeon understands that while something can be a solace for one person, it still can be a destroyer to others.  
  
they reach the girl's apartment, and jeongyeon tells the girl she's going to return the jacket dry and clean only if they see each other again.  
  
the girl says yes and jeongyeon smiles widely.  
  
before the girl completely disappears inside her home, she tells jeongyeon her name.  
  
the girl's name is nayeon and jeongyeon's insides flutters in warmth.  
  
...  
  
since then, they meet every night at the park.  
  
jeongyeon finds out that nayeon is out of school and works at the bookstore nearby. she also notices how shy and distant nayeon seems to be but it is also proved otherwise when she asks jeongyeon questions about a story she's shared.  
  
jeongyeon also notices how beautiful nayeon is, and how her bunny teeth just makes her a hundred times more attractive.  
  
what jeongyeon doesnt notice is how happy she seems to have been ever since meeting nayeon.  
  
"there's just something about her innocence that makes me want to be gentle with her." she tells her friend  
  
"do you like her already?" her friend, momo, asks.  
  
jeongyeon feels herself smiling at the thought of liking nayeon already and the two friends know the response.  
  
...  
  
jeongyeon waits for nayeon at the park, their usual bench.  
  
it's 6:15pm. they usually meet by 6:30, but jeongyeon wants time for herself before she sees nayeon. she wants to gather up courage before she finally tells her how much she likes her.  
  
but when the clock struck 6:35, jeongyeon grows a little worried. she tells herself it's nothing and that nayeon must have been caught up at the bookstore. she'd text jeongyeon--right, they dont have each other's phone numbers. (she has never seen nayeon use a phone, the idea never came).  
  
7:00 became 7:30, jeongyeon stills waits for nayeon. she knows the bookstore nayeon works at closes at this time. jeongyeon is confident, nayeon will show up soon.  
  
but nayeon never came.  
  
jeongyeon goes home.  
  
...  
  
jeongyeon hasn't seen nayeon for two weeks now and it's taking a toll. she wonders what she might have done to scare the girl off to not show up anymore. but last she remembered, they were sharing a laugh at a dumb joke jeongyeon made up.  
  
jeongyeon wants to see nayeon so she walks the familiar path leading to nayeon's home. when she gets there, she knocks on the door. she hopes nayeon will be on the other side of the door. but there's a voice in her head saying it isn't going to happen. she brushes it off.  
  
she's disappointed when the door opens.  
  
the tenant told jeongyeon she must have been looking for the previous tenants because they only moved in a couple of days ago. the tenant doesnt remember any im nayeon though. she remembers myoui mina as the previous tenant. but no myoui mina ring any bell for jeongyeon.  
  
she apologizes to the tenant and leaves the premises with a broken heart and lost hope.  
  
jeongyeon sobs onto her pillow that night and skips her classes for two days.  
  
...  
  
jeongyeon finally accepts the harsh truth that nayeon will never show up anymore. so she tries to move on and forgets about nayeon.  
  
but just as she thought she's finally going to get started on moving on, she finally sees nayeon.  
  
jeongyeon stops in her tracks and blinks multiple times. it couldn't be. it must be her thoughts projecting nayeon onto every person jeongyeon sees. but here she is, walking her way to the park she used to meet nayeon at, that she never comes to anymore.  
  
and there she is.  
  
jeongyeon sees her.  
  
it really is her.  
  
nayeon.  
  
jeongyeon walks up to her. she's seated .  
  
"hey, nayeon" jeongyeon softly says.  
  
nayeon's eyes shoot open and she cowers just like she did when they first met.  
  
"may i help you?" nayeon asks in a small voice.  
  
jeongyeon scoffs but refuses to respond bitterly, "yes, you can tell me why you disappeared on me like that?"  
  
nayeon furrows her eyebrows as if she doesnt understand. jeongyeon ignores it.  
  
"dont act like you have no idea nayeon"  
  
"but i don't--"  
  
jeongyeon snaps her head towards her, but her anger and hurt resolve when she sees nayeon's hands are restless on her lap.  
  
she knows this habit of hers. it's what she does when she's frightened and panicking.  
  
jeongyeon sits closer to nayeon, but nayeons scoots further away. "hey, are you okay?" jeongyeon asks softly, and concerned.  
  
she tries to reach for nayeon's hands but the latter flinches away.  
  
"no, im sorry, i dont know who you are."  
  
jeongyeon can now hear the fear in nayeon's voice causing confusion on her part.  
  
"what do you mean--nayeon, it's me. jeongyeon."  
  
nayeon violently shakes her head and stands up, getting away from jeongyeon.  
  
the words that leave nayeon's mouth next stab jeongyeon square in the chest.  
  
"no, i have amnesia. i dont know who you are."  
  
nayeon runs away.  
  
...  
  
jeongyeon has no idea what she's doing but she's walking to where nayeon's working right now (or where she hopes nayeon is still working at) just to see and talk to her.  
  
she enters the bookstore and she sees nayeon at the counter, arranging the displays. the bell rings when she opens the door, she's sure nayeon's aware of another presence.  
  
when nayeon sees her approaching, she stops what she's doing and puts on a bright smile—one that melts jeongyeon on the inside and makes her knees 'almost' buckle.  
  
nayeon greets her, "how may i help you?"  
  
jeongyeon on the other hand, fights to get the words out of her mouth. but her palms are sweating, her heart is racing and she cant even find her voice.  
  
"i--uh--hi" jeongyeon finally lets out in an exhale.  
  
"uhm, hi?"  
  
"i'm--uh--jeongyeon" jeongyeon meets nayeon's eyes, "ah, fuck this" she mutters frustratingly.  
  
"i'm jeongyeon, we used to see each other at the park. but you said you dont remember because you have amnesia."  
  
nayeon's smile wavers as she looks down. "i'm sorry"  
  
jeongyeon isn't expecting THAT response but she's quick to assure nayeon that she doesnt have to be sorry. "it's not like you wanted it to happen anyway."  
  
"what do you want from me, j-jeongyeon?"  
  
"how about we talk over coffee after your shift? i know a place--"  
  
"okay"  
  
"what?" jeongyeon blinks, the response catching her off guard.  
  
"i said, okay"  
  
jeongyeon fights the smile forming on her lips, "uh, okay cool. i'll pick you up after your shift?"  
  
"6:30" is all nayeon tells her.  
  
jeongyeon leaves the store, not catching nayeon scribbling down their date on a notebook.  
  
...  
  
the date ended up being fun, contrary to jeongyeon's expections. she thought it would be awkward but like always nayeon listened to her stories and laughed at her jokes.  
  
it was also the first time nayeon shared a story about her. jeongyeon listens. she finds out that nayeon is a writer and she used to go to the same uni jeongyeon goes to until last year.  
  
it was a car accident. it's also why nayeon thinks she hates the rain. her parents weren't that lucky to survive and her condition cost her her life being spared.  
  
"i know my name and what i do. but i still have to read this whole thing written down on a notebook just to be sure." nayeon showed her a leather bound journal. "it contains personal information. and i read it every morning."  
  
she took out another notebook, bigger in comparison to the other. "this is where i write what happened in a day."  
  
jeongyeon caught a glimpse of the pages, "you write a lot."  
  
"i think i used to want to be a writer before." nayeon smiles fondly, "it's crazy how my mind gave up on my own dreams."  
  
"is that why you work at the bookstore?"  
  
"maybe. my friend mina took me in. her dad owns the place." jeongyeon nods at the information.  
  
when it was time to go home, jeongyeon offered to walk nayeon home once again.  
  
"so youre saying you always walked me home?"  
  
jeongyeon hummed her response.  
  
"and that i disappeared on you?"  
  
jeongyeon hummed once again with hesitation.  
  
"will you tell me why you did what you did?" jeongyeon's voice was small.  
  
"there's nothing written about you until earlier this morning."  
  
jeongyeon couldn't help feeling a little crushed at the response. "oh, i see."  
  
"but i'll write about you, tonight"  
  
this made jeongyeon smile, figuring that it can make up for it.  
  
"will i still see you tomorrow?" now, jeongyeon's voice was laced with insecurity and uncertainty because all she knows and all she wants is to see nayeon again. tomorrow, and every day.  
  
"will you still see me tomorrow?"  
  
nayeon's voice wasn't mocking. in fact, she directed the question back with a sense of purpose.  
  
"i'll see you tomorrow" jeongyeon said with a reassuring smile sent to nayeon's way.  
  
nayeon just smiled. the one where it reached her eyes, showing her bunny teeth.  
  
jeongyeon's heart kept fluttering as she slept the night.


	2. Chapter 2

the first time jeongyeon was mentioned in nayeon's journal was when she walked nayeon home when they met for the first time in so long since nayeon vanished.  
  
"a pretty girl walked you home. her name is jeongyeon."  
  
nayeon sees her everyday since then. though she still cant remember who jeongyeon is every day, nayeon takes her weak knees every time she sees her as a sign that they know each other.  
  
jeongyeon is always mentioned in her journals, or to put it clearly, nayeon only talks about jeongyeon in her journals. how they talk about everything and how they became friends some time ago.  
  
nayeon always ends her entries with _i wont be able to remember who she is tomorrow_ but jeongyeon is determined to make nayeon not forget her by showing up the next day.  
  
...  
  
"can i read it?" jeongyeon asks one time when she sees nayeon's journal casually placed on top of her nightstand.  
  
nayeon hesitates at first but gives her permission. she suddenly feels nervous.  
  
jeongyeon flips through the pages with the utmost care and delicacy, as if the paper will rip on the tips of her fingers. when she's done, she finally looks up at nayeon with awe evident in her eyes.  
  
"wow. you write so good."  
  
"i do?"  
  
jeongyeon nods, "and you write a lot about me"  
  
nayeon feels her face flush so she looks away.  
  
"is that how you really feel about me?"  
  
"i suppose." nayeon pauses, "is that okay?"  
  
the younger girl hums in response, "but why do you write so much? like why don't you just say it?"  
  
nayeon sits beside jeongyeon, still leaving a respectful gap in between them.  
  
"it's not that easy. i dont write to express. i just write so that i wont forget."  
  
"but isn't expression a goal for writers?"  
  
"maybe for writers with no permanent memory loss." nayeon shrugs, "but not for me. i dont want to forget, jeong."  
  
_i dont want to forget you._  
  
jeongyeon reaches for nayeon's hand in her lap and holds it in her own.she smiles that one smile full of assurance and hope.  
  
"i dont want to forget too."  
  
maybe, nayeon thinks, she can hold onto it.  
  
...  
  
"you're jeongyeon"  
  
nayeon says the next day when she sees jeongyeon stirring awake on the couch.  
  
she finds nothing in her journal about letting a friend—a stranger—sleep on her couch. but she reads about a jeongyeon. and that this said jeongyeon is pretty.  
  
jeongyeon bolts right up, eyes wide in surprise and what nayeon assumes to be hope.  
  
"you remember?" is what jeongyeon asks her, even in a hopeful voice.  
  
"i write about you" nayeon lifts her journal and jeongyeon deflates.  
  
the older girl feels a tight pain in her chest, like she cant breathe and she knows this feeling to be guilt.  
  
jeongyeon lets out a sad smile, "yes, you write about me."  
  
nayeon avoids her gaze, standing awkwardly in front of jeongyeon.  
  
"i'm sorry. it was already late last night and you let me stay." nayeon nods, finally filling the crack. "but i'll go now, dont want to overstay my welcome."  
  
when jeongyeon stands up, nayeon is quick to block her path to the door.  
  
"you should stay for breakfast." nayeon mutters quickly.  
  
"well thank you but i---"  
  
"i insist." nayeon cuts her off.  
  
"well, okay. but i already feel like im intruding" jeongyeon expresses honestly.  
  
"you're not. and it would be really nice to have breakfast with a pretty girl who happened to wake up in my apartment."  
  
the pink in jeongyeon's ear gives her out and she can only smile to nayeon's remark. she can feel heat rising in her cheeks, although nayeon isn't any different.  
  
jeongyeon follows nayeon to the kitchen where cooking ingredients have already been prepared and laid out.  
  
"you cook?"  
  
"i cook killer pancakes" nayeon says in utmost confidence while she huffs out her chest.  
  
"we'll see about that" jeongyeon challenges.  
  
...  
  
"so?" nayeon eyes jeongyeon intently as the latter takes her first bite. "it's good right?"  
  
"is it written in your journal how cocky you are?" jeongyeon deadpans to which nayeon only rolls her eyes at.  
  
"you suck" the older girl sneers, earning a laugh from the blonde.  
  
a comfortable silence envelops them, and nayeon likes it. she wonders if there were ever much silence between them. and she wonders if it were as comforting as this.  
  
"you're quite enthusiastic today" jeongyeon breaks the silence as she wipes her mouth a napkin.  
  
"is that a bad thing?"  
  
"no. it's quite refreshing actually. you were always broody and quiet."  
  
"huh" nayeon's shoulders slightly slump and jeongyeon has no idea why so she makes up for it.  
  
"it doesnt matter though, i still like you even when youre broody and quiet."  
  
maybe nayeon has always hated pale skin, because it can give you away when you blush. and today, right now, is not an exception.  
  
"you're jeongyeon, and you like me"  
  
jeongyeon smiles warmly, and lovingly. "yeah i do, what about it?"  
  
nayeon just shakes her head, and continues to eat her breakfast. maybe she can hold onto that. just for today.  
  
_her name is jeongyeon and she likes me. i like her too._  
  
...  
  
"can you tell me something about yourself?"  
  
nayeon plops herself on her stomach on the bed beside jeongyeon who puts down the book she was reading.  
  
"you know plenty." jeongyeon shrugs but nayeon is still holding her pen and journal like she's about to take down notes during class discussions. jeongyeon just laughs. "okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"anything you want to share"  
  
jeongyeon stares at the ceiling, thinking. "i've wanted to be singer. i was even a trainee when i was younger."  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"i guess we just start to want other things."  
  
nayeon hums as she scribbles down. "what else?"  
  
jeongyeon shares about her dogs back home and how she loves them dearly. she even visits them on a regular basis. but when one of her dogs died, she thought it was the end of it. she had a hard time coping up with the loss of a best friend. but she says she's over it now and that her other dogs still make her happy.  
  
"can you tell me something about yourself?" and nayeon starts to flip on the pages of her other notebook but jeongyeon stops her, "no, tell me something that's not written in there. just something"  
  
nayeon huffs. she knows what jeongyeon means. it's just that she doesnt know what to say. although she cant remember a lot from her past, there are fragment of her memories that she sees from time to time. broken ones, pieces of a puzzle that isnt finished.  
  
"i think i used to sing too" nayeon finally says after a moment of silence.  
  
"used to? what about now?"  
  
"maybe i still do. i don't really know."  
  
"oh" is all that jeongyeon says. "i think it's cleansing when you forget everything every day. it's like some sort of fresh start."  
  
"i suppose." this time, nayeon lays on her back, resting her hands on her stomach, "but it's ugly when you're not really given a choice."  
  
"i guess you're right." jeongyeon lays on her side, on eye-level with nayeon. she pushes back a strand of nayeon's hair behind her ear and catches the brunette's gaze.  
  
they stay like that for a while, no one breaking the intense yet soft gazing. jeongyeon gathers courage and leans closer.  
  
"nayeon" she whispers. "i'm going to kiss you."  
  
nayeon whispers back an 'okay' and closes the gap between the two of them.  
  
jeongyeon kisses her gently at first. careful yet a bit hesitant. nayeon can feel jeongyeon's cold fingertips on the exposed skin of her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

  
nayeon can feel warmth emanating from jeongyeon's lips and she presses harder to feel more.  
  
as nayeon' kisses grow intensely, jeongyeon kisses back just as enthusiastically. she kisses back with more courage and urgency. the day will end and there isn't enough time. there is never enough with her and nayeon.  
  
nayeon, on the other hand, kisses jeongyeon as a fight to forget and to remember. she wants to forget that this is all gone tomorrow. she wants to remember how she feels at this moment. how jeongyeon is making her feel with her kisses—safe and sound. she wants to remember the taste of jeongyeon's kiss and the softness of her lips. she wants to remember jeongyeon.  
  
she wakes up the next morning with no idea who is sleeping beside her.  
  
...  
  
"you're jeongyeon" nayeon scoots closer to nayeon on her side and jeongyeon smiles fondly.  
  
"i am."  
  
"and you like me"  
  
"i do."  
  
"i write about you" and at that, jeongyeon's smile deflates a little. nayeon even notices something in jeongyeon's eyes. it isn't hurt or anything. acceptance? nayeon cant quite place it.  
  
"you're jeongyeon" nayeon whispers softly, bringing a smile to jeongyeon' face. she says it with utmost certainty. she says it like it brings righteousness to the world and her complicated life.

she says it like she doesn't forget the next day. 

  
...  
  
"Are you busy up there?" Jeongyeon softly flicks Nayeon's forehead. Nayeon has been staring at their intertwined hands.  
  
Nayeon leans her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder, the height difference making it easy to do so. "I wish I didn't have to forget this tomorrow."  
  
Jeongyeon plants a soft kiss on Nayeon's forehead, "I'll remember for the both of us."  
  
...  
  
Nayeon wakes up with her clothes scattered on the floor, a sleeping figure next to her and thumping in her chest that she has no idea about.  
  
She grabs her journal and reads all the most important stuff to try to remember for this day.  
  
_Your name is nayeon. you work at the bookstore. Mina's your bestfriend, she picks you up at 9 for work._  
  
_her name is jeongyeon. you write about her._  
  
"hey"  
  
nayeon jumps slightly at the voice, she turns around and sees the other girl she assumes must be jeongyeon rubbing her eyes.  
  
"can't find anything from last night?" jeongyeon asks.  
  
"only important ones" nayeon puts the journal back inside the drawer on her nightstand and faces jeongyeon properly. "you're jeongyeon."  
  
jeongyeon smiles. it seems more resigned than ever but nayeon doesnt put it together. nayeon doesnt know the difference, "you keep saying that like you never forgot."  
  
nayeon is sheepish, looking away, "i'm sorry."  
  
"don't be." jeongyeon gathers her clothes on the floor and puts it on. "i'll see you later" she leaves a kiss on nayeon's forehead before leaving.  
  
when nayeon hears the door click, she also feels as if something's about to go wrong, or maybe something already has but she has frustratingly no idea what it is exactly.  
  
...  
  
"you're jeongyeon" nayeon says when she opens the door for jeongyeon.  
  
"i am" jeongyeon smiles but not without rolling her eyes. nayeon makes way for jeongyeon to enter and she catches a whiff of alcohol and strawberries. she breathes it in, letting it intoxicate her.  
  
when jeongyeon finds her spot on the couch, nayeon quickly grabs something from the table and proceeds to the couch.  
  
"what's that?" jeongyeon refers to the small, square box nayeon is holding right in front of her.  
  
nayeon opens it, and jeongyeon sees it's a cupcake, with a candle on the middle. her mouth hangs open and her eyebrows lift in surprise.  
  
"happy birthday jeongyeon" nayeon says enthusiastically.  
  
"how did you re-" nayeon cuts her off instantly, "mina and i searched you up"  
  
"oh" the 'oh' sounded a lot more like resignation to nayeon's ears and it pricks her chest.  
  
nayeon lights up the candle and urges jeongyeon to make a wish. jeongyeon tells her to make a wish too and they do. they blow the candle together and place the cupcake on the table, munching on it little by little.  
  
"what did you wish for?" nayeon asks jeongyeon.  
  
"that would just ruin it" jeongyeon says teasingly, but answers properly anyway. "i wish you'd remember me"  
  
nayeon feels stinging all over her chest down to her stomach. nayeon wishes for that too. she wishes to be normal. she wishes how she wouldnt forget about jeongyeon. she wishes for jeongyeon.  
  
"how about you? what did you wish?"  
  
"i wished that i would love you every day."  
  
jeongyeon's eyes turn glassy and there are tears coming out now, running down her cheeks. nayeon's quick to wipe them all away. she kisses the tears and kisses jeongyeon's lips. she kisses her hard.  
  
she kisses her like it's the last day she will ever kiss her because that's how it is for her.

she kisses her.

but every kiss leads jeongyeon to long for her just a little bit more than she does. every kiss reminds jeongyeon how everything ends along with the day. every kiss reminds jeongyeon of what's taken away from her when the night slips away.  
  
"i'm sorry" nayeon says in between kisses and jeongyeon only kisses her more, only kisses her harder.  
  
when they're spent and tranquil on the bed, jeongyeon quickly and silently puts back on her clothes. she rummages through nayeon's drawer, grabs the journal where she writes about jeongyeon then leaves.  
  
not aware of the fact that she took the strawberry scent that nayeon loves today; not aware that nayeon whispered, i love you every day in her sleep.  
  
nayeon wakes up not too long after jeongyeon's departure. the memories from earlier today is fading for her. she cant remember what happened in the morning and lunch time is already getting blurry.   
quickly, she writes on her hand, between her wrist and the length of her thumb, all that is of today.  
  
_jeongyeon._

she discards the pen and wills herself to not forget about her.  
  
her name's jeongyeon. her name's jeongyeon's. her name's jeongyeon.  
  
jeongyeon.  
  
...  
  
When nayeon wakes up in the morning, she almost cries about the agonizing discomfort on her chest. it squeezes her lifeless.  
  
she sees a black smudge on her hand and wonders what it is. a little after, she just washes it away.  
  
nayeon goes by the day enduring the shooting pain on her chest. there isnt anything written on her journal, still the same boring facts and a questionable _her name's jeongyeon, you write about her._  
  
her friend mina has been giving her concerned glances but she's quick to brush them off believing it's nothing too serious.  
  
nayeon wakes up to the endless aching in her chest everyday and nayeon wakes up wondering who could jeongyeon be and how could nayeon write about her when there's literally nothing written about her.  
  
she wonders while she fights the pain, tries to fill the void inside her.  
  
it has been this way for a long while now.  
  
...  
  
it's a rainy thursday night and nayeon is walking home from work when she feels the void within her is filled. like a missing piece fitting itself on the puzzle. she feels lighter, and the incessant throbbing in her chest is faint and unrecognizable now.  
  
nayeon takes a detour home.  
  
at the park, nayeon sees her.  
  
nayeon doesnt know who she is, only that she feels familiar and that her heart has started racing. nayeon approaches carefully. like she's taking her time in the world.  
  
she sees nayeon. and all of a sudden, everything comes crashing down on her. everything clicks into place and nayeon's breath is taken away. then and there, quickly, nayeon thinks how pretty she is.  
  
"you're jeongyeon" nayeon says when they're close enough.  
  
nayeon sees the recognition in the taller girl's eyes that mirror her own, but there is also surprise and a hint of wonderment maybe, nayeon isn't quite sure.  
  
but jeongyeon smiles and it's enough to make nayeon smile too. "you write about me?"  
  
"no," nayeon shakes her head. "i love you every day"  
  
then and there, under the pouring rain, with nayeon's umbrella shielding them from getting drenched even further (jeongyeon only), jeongyeon kisses her.  
  
they part for a while and nayeon smiles, the one that reaches her eyes and shows her bunny teeth.  
  
"i love you every day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter too @postromantic


End file.
